


Bloody Kisses, Fever Dreams

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cults, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Ghouls, Hallucinations, M/M, Magical Realism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Monsters, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snark, Telepathy, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: “Why didn’t I kill you?” Kayn hissed, pulling away and glaring at Marlon, his eyes betraying a hint of fondness beneath the contempt he was attempting to display. “That would hardly be sporting, would it? I don’t take advantage of weaklings, because where’s the fun in that?"





	Bloody Kisses, Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/gifts).



> Dear Dark_Labyrinth, I really hope you enjoy this story as I had a lot of fun writing it for you!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

Marlon’s number one rule had always been to never get cocky. When you’re hunting dangerous creatures with powers beyond what any normal human being ever could possess, he’d always told himself and anyone else who asked him what his work was really like, you can never afford to be too pleased with yourself. 

“Once you’ve gotten rid of one of those loathsome beasts,” he’d always say with a stern look on his face for any wide-eyed would-be hunters who’d come to hear his stories and perhaps plead with him to train them, “there’ll be a thousand more of their kinfolk ready to come after you. This isn’t a game – those monsters are one hundred per cent pure murder. Always keep your charmed crystals close and your stakes and blades sharpened. And grow a pair of eyes in the back of your head, so to speak. You’ll need them.”

On the night when he torched the ruined church where the Red Order met, however, Marlon got cocky.

And he almost didn’t live to regret it.

A surge of satisfaction and a soaring heart swept Marlon away from the blazing building; ash swirled in the air and he tried not to laugh at how ridiculously easy the whole mission had been. Vampires prided themselves on being superior to humans in every way – smarter, stronger, and more in touch with the elemental forces than any mortal could ever be. And just like that, just by sneaking up and tossing in a Molotov cocktail, Marlon had eliminated the worst clan of bloodsuckers in the country. News of his feat would be spreading through both the mortal and supernatural communities even before daybreak. Everybody would soon know that Marlon was the best hunter who had ever lived!

Even Kayn, he thought with a twisted smile, who should count his lucky stars that Marlon wasn’t planning on coming after him next. Not yet, anyway.

Marlon didn’t know why Kayn got under his skin so much – as far as he knew, Kayn was one of the rare vamps who fed without killing. Nor did he know why Kayn seemed so fixated on him – there was no desire for revenge on Kayn’s part, as far as Marlon could tell, as Kayn seemed to dislike most other vampires, especially those who were at the top of Marlon’s hit list.

All Marlon should have been concerned with was getting hold of the healthiest meal he could find at such a late hour, then hitting the 24-hour gym, showering and going to bed. Instead, all he could see in his mind when he tried to focus on something more important were Kayn’s eyes, peering sardonically over the gold-rimmed glasses he really didn’t need to wear, or underlined with a thick smudge of black when he tried to blend in with the local Goth crowd. And all he could hear when he finally managed to silence the buzz of his own thoughts was Kayn’s voice, soft and unassuming to the untrained ear, but in truth steady with a quiet confidence that had the potential to unravel every single bit of bravado that Marlon could muster.

Kayn was an anomaly, and anomalies irritated Marlon beyond belief. Hell, even the way the creature spelled his name was annoying!

Marlon should never have decided to cut through the graveyard on his way home. But the rush of triumph he felt after his too-easy victory made him feel invincible. After what had just happened, he figured, no more vampires would be lurking about, and any human miscreant would think twice about attacking a man who stood almost seven feet tall and who was wielding such an impressive array of weaponry. Marlon himself had recently led an expedition in the area to make sure that the cemetery in question was zombie-free, and ghouls were only a threat to the long-dead, not the living.

Unless, of course, they were nesting mothers protecting their young.

Marlon never saw her coming when she slammed into him, knocking him off his feet with that single blow and sending him flying into a crumbling tombstone before he could even reach for a weapon. Her rubbery arms seemed more muscular than his own as she pummelled him with sledgehammer fists, and the stench of her fetid breath was nauseating as she lunged for his throat. 

Somehow he managed to lift his forearm in front of his face and push her off, but not before her vicious teeth managed to pierce his skin. His head reeled with the shock of venom as he struggled to his feet and ran across the graveyard, and pure adrenalin carried him along the cracking line of paving stones and over the fence. The she-ghoul would not follow him beyond the cemetery’s limits, as her kind never left their infants unattended.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Marlon’s head swam and the world went black around him.

Light touched Marlon’s eyelids at last, and he opened them, wondering if this was heaven or hell.

But the small, cramped room with the trundle bed standing between shelves upon shelves of dusty books resembled nothing he’d heard or imagined about either place.

 _I’m alive_ , was Marlon’s first thought, followed closely by, _I’m a fucking idiot_.

“Yes to both of those,” an all too familiar voice said, no trace of irony evident in those hushed tones. 

Dear God Almighty, Marlon thought, why of all people did it have to be him?

“Because God doesn’t care, you big, bumbling ape – and I do – sort of,” the voice said again, a note of exasperation audible this time. “Now drink up.”

Marlon wrinkled his nose and almost spat in disgust as a cup filled with some sort of vile-smelling liquid was forced against his lips.

“Drink it, or you’ll be the dead man you almost were back there,” Kayn said, his dark eyes narrowing. And Marlon, trying his best not to retch, did as he was told, swallowing down the antidote as fast as he could.

“It tastes as bad as it smells, but it works,” Kayn whispered, sliding a pillow under Marlon’s head. “But that’s what you get for tangling with a she-ghoul. You humans never stop surprising me with your stupidity, but this has to be a new low, Marlon. Even for you.”

Feeling like said monster was sitting on his chest and squashing the life out of him, Marlon struggled to speak.

“Why…” he managed at last, but Kayn laid a finger on his lips, and Marlon, too weak to push him away or argue, fell silent.

“Why didn’t I kill you?” Kayn hissed, pulling away and glaring at Marlon, his eyes betraying a hint of fondness beneath the contempt he was attempting to display. “That would hardly be sporting, would it? I don’t take advantage of weaklings, because where’s the fun in that? And besides, there’s no way I’d ever want to avenge Sebastian and his Red Order. Cults and their ego-tripping leaders are tedious beyond belief. Don’t you agree?”

Kayn’s long dark hair framed his face as he leaned forward, and to Marlon’s shock, placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“And why did I save you? Because you’re drop dead gorgeous, despite being, in your very own words, a fucking idiot. Now try and get some sleep, or you’ll undo all my good work.”

The single bare lightbulb over Marlon’s head flickered and died, leaving Marlon in darkness and not sure if Kayn had disappeared or still sat by his side.

Marlon’s sleep, what there was of it, was fitful, filled with fever dreams.

The she-ghoul was crouching over him as he lay fallen, blood and drool dripping from her razor-sharp incisors. He could smell the rotting corpses as each one slowly rose from its now wide open grave, and they turned their bony, eyeless faces towards him with toothy grins, eager to witness his demise. A sword-wielding marble angel, clad in white, detached herself from her pedestal and walked towards him, brandishing a blade that changed from stone to tempered steel beneath the moon’s icy glow. 

Growling, the she-ghoul slunk away, and the dead things sank back into the earth again. Marlon felt the angel’s lips gently touch his forehead as she bent down to him, midnight eyes full of tenderness and concern.

A sudden blaze of lightning lit the sky, and Marlon woke to find the lightbulb glowing once more and that the eyes he was staring into were not those of an angel.

“I’m anything but angelic, but I’m afraid I’m the only hope you’ve got,” Kayn said, and held another cup of the horrid potion out for Marlon to drink. Marlon’s face contorted with repulsion, but he complied and drank it as he had before, wondering how long he had been there in that cluttered little room with the vampire.

“Three days and nights, give or take an hour or two.”

Marlon nodded at Kayn’s answer, and cursed his weakness for making him unable to shield his thoughts. Kayn laid the cup aside and stroked the side of Marlon’s face, his long slim fingers entangling in the roughness of Marlon’s beard.

“Don’t ever shave this off – I love it,” Kayn almost purred, the forefinger of his other hand leaving a light scratch on Marlon’s collarbone. He licked his lips at the thin line of blood that welled up. “Strange how your beard grew out redder than the hair on your head. But then nothing about you has ever been straightforward, has it?”

Marlon didn’t answer, but pulled the thin coverlet of the bed as closely around him as he could, although it wasn’t remotely cold. In fact, his skin was wet with sweat from the burning within him and the hot summer night. 

He fully expected to see a vengeful Sebastian in his fever-fuelled visions, flanked by black-cloaked devils baying for his blood, when his eyelids finally fluttered shut. Instead he felt the cool touch of a light breeze upon his unexplainably naked skin and the gentle caress of a slender hand on his chest as he kneeled upon the trundle bed.

“I would love to bind you, you’d look so good all tied up… but I don’t need anything so crude to keep you still,” Kayn’s voice whispered in his ear before sharp fangs lightly grazed it, nipping at the lobe before sliding lower and piercing the side of Marlon’s neck.

Marlon opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came.

“Just a little taste,” that seductive voice told him as the sucking mouth pulled away for a moment and soft lips kissed the wounds. “Only the smallest sip… as I told you, you won’t die this way. At least, not tonight…”

And then the sudden and strangely arousing agony of the bite returned. Marlon tried to struggle, but all resistance had been sapped by the sickness and the desire that was surging, unbidden, through his entire body as Kayn stroked his arms and chest, uttering a soft, appreciative growl at the answering ripple of muscle beneath his touch.

Marlon’s head was spinning, his cock hard and swollen as his heart still hammered with something between fear and lust. He was finally able to use his voice, but only a strangled moan issued from between his lips as Kayn pushed Marlon down upon the bed and lifted his hips in the air.

“You’re a strong one all right, Marlon. But I know that all your life, you’ve longed for someone stronger than you. And now I’m here, to give you what you want. And you do want this, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

The word was scarcely a whisper, but Kayn heard it loud and clear, letting a small laugh of triumph echo for a moment as slicked fingers opened and stretched Marlon’s tight ass. Slow and teasing, they brought Marlon to the edge of pleasure and then withdrew before sliding in again. And then they were gone, leaving Marlon empty and in too much shock to even beg for what he ached for even more, for what he knew was soon to come.

All Marlon’s instincts screamed for him to fight back against the vampire. This was no man who lusted for him – this was a demon in human form. A bloodsucker just like the cultists Marlon had reduced to ashes. But this creature knew the very secrets of Marlon’s soul, and the fierce and primitive need Marlon felt to submit to a being whose strength was greater than his own kept him hard and wanting more. He raised himself again, his craving for Kayn now greater than the terror he had known before.

“My, but you’re an eager one… how much time has it been since you’ve let yourself be fucked, I wonder? Far too long, it seems…”

Kayn’s cock filled Marlon with the same careful slowness that his fingers had at first, but his thrusts grew harder and deeper as Marlon felt his body begin to move with Kayn’s. His breath hitched, and his skin was again drenched with sweat. He moaned Kayn’s name aloud, and heard a guttural snarl from the vampire as those preternaturally strong hands roughly gripped his hips.

Marlon was losing himself to Kayn’s all-consuming will, almost swooning into a dark ecstasy that seemed closer to death than life. Every stroke of the vampire’s hardness inside him, the vivid bruises he knew would soon appear on his pale skin – all of this marked him as Kayn’s plaything, perhaps for one night or maybe for a lifetime.

“Or for eternity,” he heard Kayn softly murmur, and the words’ terrifying sweetness made him come with such intensity that he could not see, feel or want anything or anyone other than Kayn, and soundlessly his mouth and tongue were moving, babbling wordless pleas for this bliss to never end.

But of course it did, and Marlon awoke to find Kayn at his bedside again, lifting a china cup to his lips as he had before. Chicken soup this time, instead of the dreadful ghoul-venom antidote he had drunk before. With a grateful expression on his face, Marlon relished every gulp.

“Your brain’s still working, and your body will recover too, before much longer,” Kayn said with a small smile. “And if you get better soon, we can have some fun for real next time. You’re so enticing when you’re on your knees, has anybody ever told you that?”

Marlon glared at him. “Fuck you,” he rasped, and Kayn laughed, stroking Marlon’s unkempt beard.

“I seem to recall that I was the one fucking you,” Kayn replied. “No need to get so mad, now – I didn’t kill you, just like I promised. In fact, I saved your life. But I never said I wouldn’t play with you, and face it, you enjoyed it just as much as I did.”

Kayn’s hand moved slowly upwards so that one finger lightly tapped at Marlon’s temple.

“Threads of gray already… I was twenty when I was turned, you know, and you’re almost twice that. Better let me take you with me into un-death, my fallen giant, or one day you’ll be too old and frail for any further games.”

“Hell, no! You’re insane if you think I’d let you… just wait till I get out of here…” Marlon sputtered, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the sight of Kayn’s slightly mocking smile and the sly, come-hither look in those long-lashed dark eyes.

And hoping that before he truly healed, he could have one last fever dream.


End file.
